


The Billionaire's Pregnant Mistress

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Bites, Model Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Rich Castiel, Sam Ships It, Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Lingerie Model Dean is pregnant with his Billionaire's Alpha's pup and he doesn't know what to do. They just broke up and he doesn't want to be where he's not wanted.Spoiler Alert: Happy Ending and minimal angst.





	The Billionaire's Pregnant Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my lovely beta and friend [wolveswingsthieves](http://wolveswingsthieves.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would also like to thank the mods of the [Destiel Harlequin Challenge](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com/), not only did the run an awesome challenge, but they were super accommodating (even though it turns out I didn't need the accommodations I asked for!)
> 
> Come find me [on tumblr](dr-dean.tumblr.com)!
> 
> So my prompt was as follows:  
> The Billionaire's Pregnant Mistress
> 
> When Greek billionaire Dimitri Petronides is forced to give up Xandra Fortune, his beautiful mistress, he's certain she won't be too distraught. For all the intense passion they've shared she's never let him into her heart, and such a commitment-shy woman could never be his wife... But after their split, Dimitri discovers that Xandra Fortune is not who he thought she was - and she is also pregnant with his child. Now he has to track her down and claim his mistress as his wife!

Dean didn’t know where to go. He was pregant and his alpha had just kicked him out. Of course, his alpha didn’t know that he was pregnant, but that didn’t matter. Cas didn’t want him anymore and Dean didn’t want to stay where he wasn’t welcome. So here he was at the bus station, not knowing where to go.

His cell phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey Jerk, whats up?”

Dean relaxed into his seat in the bus station. “Nothing Bitch. Just thinking of coming out for a visit.”

“Really? That would be great! When should I expect you?” Sam sounded excited.

“I don’t know,” Dean takes a look at the bus schedule, “a few days?”

“Sounds good. I’ll get the guest room ready.”

“See you soon Sammy.”

“Looking forward to it, Dean.”

Dean bought a ticket to California to get as far away as he could from the love of his life.

~~~~~

When Sam finds out that Cas left Dean and that Dean is pregnant with his pup, he is _NOT HAPPY_.

“How could he do this to you, Dean! I thought that you two loved each other! I thought that all Cas wanted to do was settle down with you and start a family!”

Dean laughed. “Cas doesn’t know that I’m pregnant. He broke up with me before I found out. He wanted to get married, Sam. Married! I freaked out about it, so he broke up with me. Said if I wasn’t able to commit to him then he didn’t want to waste any more time on me. Cas is great, but you know how I feel about being tied down. I just wanted something fun, light hearted and easy. But Cas wanted legal declarations of being together forever!”

“But you're pregnant with his pup Dean! If that’s not permanent I don’t know what is!”

Dean buried his face in his hands. “What am I going to do Sammy?!” And burst out crying.

Sam didn’t know how, but he was going to fix it.

~~~~~

An unknown number from California popped up on Cas’ cell phone. Thinking it was a telemarketer, he disconnected the call without answering it. A few seconds later, the same number called again. He hung up. And then again. On the fourth time, Cas answered. “Hello?”

“Cas Petronides?”

“Yes?”

“This is Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother.”

“What does Dean want?” Cas still wasn’t over the love of his life, but he was hoping for a clean break. He knew that if he got dragged back into anything for Dean it would be over for him.

“Dean doesn’t know I’m calling. I stole your number from his cell phone. He just showed up here and he’s finally calmed down enough to sleep.”

Cas squinted, Dean had seemed fine the last time he saw the omega. Cas was heartbroken that he had left, but as always Dean seemed unaffected. “Why was Dean too worked up to sleep?”

“He messed up Cas, he doesn’t know what to do. He loves you and he’s just too afraid to admit it to himself. And he’s scared Cas. He’s pregnant with your pup and he doesn’t know what to do,” Sam admits.

Cas sucked in air. “Text me your address Sam. I’ll be right there.”

“No problem. When should I expect you?”

“I’ll be there in about seven hours. I’ll get my plane to take me to the nearest airport. Hopefully it will be before Dean even wakes up.”

~~~~~

Cas was true to his word and seven hours later his chauffeured car that picked him up from the small private airport was pulling into Sam’s driveway. He knocked softly on the door and was about to call Sam when the door opened.

“I think he’s still asleep. Follow me.” Sam whispered before turning back into the house.

Cas kicked off his shoes and followed Sam to the guest room where Dean is sleeping.

“I don’t care how rich you are. If you hurt my brother I will kill you.” Sam threatens quietly.

Cas nodded. “Duly noted. I don’t plan on hurting your brother. I love him and he is pregnant with my pup. I will do anything I can for him.”

Sam nodded and walked away.

Cas quietly opened the door and slides into the room before shutting it behind him as quietly as possible. Dean was still asleep and he looked as gorgeous as ever. Cas took off his suit so he is down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to Dean. Dean unconsciously snuggled up to Cas and held on to him. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around his omega. Dean has always been Cas’ omega, he knew it from the moment he meet Dean. But Dean didn’t like the idea of mates, or of being tied down. He wanted to be as free as a bird. But Cas knew that no other omega would be able to do it for him. Cas was chained to Dean, and now that Dean was pregnant with his pup, he hoped that Dean would allow himself to be chained to Cas.

Dean started to slowly wake up. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean.”

“Why are you here?” Dean still sounded mostly asleep.

Cas rubs a hand on Dean’s belly. “A little birdie told me that you were pregnant with my pup. I came to see if I could convince you to take me back.”

“Little brothers need to learn to keep their mouths shut.” Dean grimaced.

“I’m glad he told me Dean. You know that this is all I ever wanted with you. If you’ll let me I want to take care of you and the pup. Move back to New York with me. Mate me. Marry me. I want everything with you.” Cas pleaded.

“Cas…”

“You don’t have to say yes right away. I just wanted to put all my cards out on the table. I love you Dean. I’ve missed you so much these past few days.”

Dean sighed, “I’ve missed you too Alpha.”

Cas squeezed Dean tighter. “Have you been to a doctor yet?”

“No, I’ve just took one of those home pregnancy tests.”

“Why don’t you come back to New York with me and we’ll go to the doctor and take it from there?”

Cas felt Dean nod on his chest. “I can do that. That sounds good Cas.”

~~~~~

They left that night to go back to New York. Only after extensive googling had confirmed that it was safe for pregnant omegas would Cas let Dean take Tylenol PM so he could sleep on the flight and not freak out.  The private jet had recliners that could turn into a bed, so Dean slept with his alpha wrapped around him and somehow managed to stay asleep for the entire flight.

When they landed they went straight to the doctor’s.

“Well, you’re definitely with pup. It looks like you’re about a month along. Everything is looking good! When you check out they will give you an information packet and have you schedule your next appointment. I would read that, follow the instructions, and bring any questions you have for next time. The best thing that you can do for the pup is just live healthy and clean and let your Alpha dote on you. It's good for the pup to have its Alpha around.”

“Thanks doc. I’m sure now that you said that Cas will be insufferable and never leave me alone now.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

The doctor chuckled. “I know, mates can be insufferable when they feel like they have no control over the situation.”

“We’re not mated.” Cas said stiffly.

The doctor waved him off. “You might not have bitten him yet. But you smell mated for sure. If you're going to make it official you should wait two months until the first trimester is over. The second trimester is the safest. But you shouldn’t have any problems. Its obvious from how you smell that your bodies’ both think that you are mates already.”

“What’s safest for the pup?” Cas asked while sneaking a look at Dean, he hoped that the omega wouldn’t freak out to hear that they already smelled mated.

“Medically, as long as you’re there it's all that matters no matter what societal conventions say. Obviously, sleeping together every night. Even better if you sleep in a way that allows your omega to scent you all night. Keeping your omega as happy and stress free is more important than any mating. Your omega is an older male omega with his first pregancy, he’s not exactly a high risk pregnancy because other then that he is healthy. But, he’s a higher risk than ‘normal’. So it's best if you can have him take it easy.” The doctor turned to Dean. “Do you work?”

“Yeah, I’m a model.”

“Hmm that should be fine. But if you get tired or lightheaded at work tell them that you need to sit down for a couple of minutes.”

“Sure thing doc.”

~~~~~

Cas called up Dean’s agent when Dean was in the bathroom. The man had helped to introduce them when Cas had gone to a charity fashion show, saw Dean and fell in love. “Crowley.”

“Castiel, what can I do for you this lovely morning?”

Not one to mince words, or beat around the bush, Cas got right to it. “Dean’s pregnant.”

“My, my. I knew that you were desperately trying to hold on to him, but knocking him up? I’m not sure if that’s evil or genius.”

Cas sighed, not wanting to raise to Crowley’s bait. “I don’t want Dean working any jobs that are going to be too physically strenuous.”

“Already going all over protective alpha on him are we?”

Cas growled into the phone. “Crowley.”

“Yes, yes, fine, fine. But I do have some maternity shoots coming up in a few months. If he’s showing by then they’re going to want him. But he already has the Victoria’s Secret fashion show coming up in two weeks, and there is no way he can back out of that. It's the biggest gig any lingerie model could ever hope for!”

“I don’t want him pushing himself too hard.”

“Don’t worry. I will get you a backstage pass so you can dote on him. Besides it's never the show that’s so hard on the models, it's the after party.” Crowley said suggestively.

“Thank you.” Cas didn’t rise to the bait.

“You’re welcome kitten. I’ll see both of you there.”

~~~~~

Dean didn’t leave the apartment once in two weeks. The pregnancy made him physically and emotionally exhausted. Cas was more then happy to take care of him. Cas made sure that he ate every meal, and even sent his personal assistant Charlie, whom Dean loved, to bring him lunch every day while he was at work.

But it felt good to get out of the apartment and get back to work. Dean felt almost normal for the first time since he and Cas broke up. Cas dropped him off and Crowley met him at the back door.

“How is my favorite pregnant omega today?” Crowley asked.

Dean eyes almost flew out of his head. “H-How do you know?!”

“Relax, you aren’t showing yet. But you do smell a little different. Cas called me to tell me that he didn’t want you overworking yourself.”

“He did what?!”

“Don’t worry poppet.” Crowley waved him off. “He was only trying to look out for you! I told him there was no way that you were going to miss out on being a Victoria's Secret Angel anyhow. But I will be booking you some maternity shoots in a couple of months. You’ll make a killing doing those!”

Dean just nodded and headed back stage to get ready. He undressed, put on a silk robe and had his hair and makeup done. He dressed in lacy panties, corset, garter, stockings and of course a halo and big black wings. The wings were heavy, as they went from 2 feet above his head all the way to the ground, when he wasn’t wearing his high heels.

Cas had front row tickets for the show and a backstage pass for afterwards. Dean had convinced him to actually watch the show and only come back to get him afterward. Dean didn’t want Cas to see the chaos and how much running around happened before and during the show. Luckily for Dean, because of the elaborate wings, he didn’t have a costume change for the show.

The music started and some celebrity pop singer that Dean wasn’t familiar with went out to welcome everyone to this year’s show. More than other shows he did this one had the feeling of a rock concert and not a fashion show. It was even broadcast live on tv.

When it was Dean’s turn to walk, he put his blue-steel game face on and strutted it across and back with everything he had. He even embellished his turn and winked and smiled at the camera in front of him. He was so into the moment (and blinded by the lights) that he didn’t even see Cas in the audience.

That only insured Cas was there backstage as soon as the show was over. “You did great.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear and kissed the Dean’s temple.

“Thanks babe.”

Dean had to pose to photos and mingle with the crowd while wearing the huge wings. Luckily, Cas stayed by his side for most of it and even held up the weight of the wings strapped to Dean’s back whenever he could.  At the first opportunity available, Cas took Dean home, skipping all the after parties. Dean was so exhausted he fell asleep in the car. Cas carried the omega up to his penthouse apartment and put him to bed.

~~~~~

The first trimester when by without any problems. Cas and Dean were able to fall back into a routine, with Cas doting on Dean at every opportunity and Dean for once accepting it and not pushing the alpha away.

“Dean?” Cas drew his partner’s attention  one Saturday morning when he could tell that Dean was awake and only faking sleep to be able to stay in bed longer.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked as he stretched and snuggled back into his alpha.

Cas pulled Dean in closer to him. “I want to make this official. I want to mate you.”

Dean stilled. “Cas…”

“This shouldn’t be a surprise to you, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “It's not. I’m just… I’m scared, Cas.”

“Why? I love you. You know I’m crazy about you and would never leave you.” Cas had done everything that he could to try and prove to Dean that he would be a good alpha. He couldn’t understand why Dean always pushed him away. Wasn’t he good enough for Dean?

“I’m...I’m not worried about you Cas. I’m worried about me.” Dean confessed.

“How so?” Cas asked tentatively.

“My dad.” Cas knew that Dean didn’t like to talk about his parents so he listened with rapt attention. “He and my mom were mated. And when she died, he, he just went crazy with grief and was never the same. What if that happens to me? I told myself that I would _never_ let myself get that attached to someone. I never wanted to be dependent on anyone. I never wanted to lose myself if someone left me. But, but if we mated... And, and I lost you. Cas… It would kill me. I don’t think I would be able to survive it. I, I can’t do that Cas.” Dean sobbed into Cas’ shoulder

“Oh, oh my sweet precious Dean. I will never leave you.” Cas held onto Dean tightly and peppered his forehead with kisses.

Dean whaled, “I know! I know! But, but what if something happens to you, Cas? What if you die like my mom? And I have to raise this pup all by myself? I don’t want to be so broken that I mess up the pup’s life.”

Cas petted Dean softly and tried to calm him down. “This is why you were always afraid of commitment Dean? You didn’t want to end up broken like your father?”

“Yeah,” Dean sniffled.

“Oh Dean. I love you so much.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “I will do everything I can to stay with you. And I promise to try not to die before you.”

Dean almost huffed out a laugh. “Yeah? Why can’t you just promise not to die before me? Do or do not, there is no try.”

“Don’t you quote Star Wars at me again Dean.” Cas playfully poked at Dean’s side. “I will only promise things that I know that I can do. I don’t know when we’ll die, but I can promise to try to not die before you. I eat healthy, I run, and I will stay away from skydiving and the like. You are it for me Dean. I’ve known that you were my omega since the first time I saw you. And then I smelled you, convinced you to come home with me, and, now, there could never be any other for me. I was half a person while you were gone for those few days Dean. I never want to live without you again. You talk about not losing yourself if you lose your mate, but Dean. I can’t live without you. I need you. I love you.”

“I need you, too, Cas.” Dean buried his head in Cas’ chest. “And that scares me. It scares me how much I need you.”

“Then let;s mate Dean. We already need each other so much. Mating will be good for us. It will give you a claim to me, not just a bite, but a real legal claim to me out in the world.” Cas pleaded. “You are not your father, Dean. You are your own man.”

“It’s just so permanent Cas.”

“So is having a pup Dean. But we are already doing that together.”

Dean sighed, “You’re right. We’re already linked for life.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and kissed it. “I just want to make it official Dean.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Ok. Let’s do it. Bite me, Cas.”

Cas’ heart soared. “It would make me the happiest alpha in the world having you wear my bite Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all sappy over this. Let’s do it now before I lose my nerve.”

“Of course Dean,” Cas said as he striped both of them out of their boxers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, alpha,” Dean replied as he kissed his soon to be mate. “How do you want to do this? Do you want me to present or lay on my back?”

Cas rolled on top of Dean and pulled up his legs to have them wrap around his lower back. “Just like this should be good.” He spit on his fingers and lubed up his already hard dick before lining it up with the omega’s hole and slowly pushing in. “Ughhh.” Cas groaned, “I love how wet you are in the mornings. You wake up and you’re ready to go.”

Dean pushed back against his alpha bringing him deeper. “Yeah? Well you always wake up with a hard on, so it’s the same thing.”

Castiel made love as gently as he could to his omega. Trying to show with every thrust, kiss, and caress how much he loved Dean: how he would always treasure and protect him, how he was so happy that Dean finally agreed to mate. As soon as his knot caught in Dean, they were both cuming as Cas bit down on Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder.

“My mate.” Cas smiled as he licked up the blood.

“My mate,” Dean replied as he held onto Cas.

~~~~~

They decided to wait to get married until after the pup was born.

“No way I’m going to look like a whale on my wedding day, Cas. I need to have the baby and lose the weight so my picture looks good in the tabloids.”

“Of course Dean.”


End file.
